


Ninjas Play Rough

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Just smut, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, no, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi loves playing dirty and fucking rough. Thank goodness Naruto's on the same page.</p><p>Smutty ficlet! Kakanaru!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninjas Play Rough

Ninjas tend to fuck hard, fast, and usually without shame (unless it’s deliberate). Life is just too damn short for the regular Joe, so they get what they want when they want it: why not? There’s no room to be shy. They fuck hard, rough, and hungrily, and Naruto and Kakashi’s sex life is no different. At least, that’s what they thought. They liked it that way.

Naruto wailed, forced upright even though the cock in him demanded he bend over for it. A hand around his neck caught his air, made him fight for breath and the fact that it was Kakashi forcing him to just fucking take it made his cock leak.

“Such a beautiful whore.” Kakashi snarled around a moan, hips smacking loudly in the silence of his apartment.

Naruto couldn’t form words, but he did awkwardly dance on the balls of his feet, grinding around on Kakashi’s cock. He was stuck in a tight curve, nearly forced onto his toes by the force behind Kakashi’s thrusts, and he felt like he was hung up, caught, tied to Kakashi. The man tightened his hold, and Naruto bent back even further, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fuck.” Kakashi panted, feeling orgasm pass by too close. He slipped out of Naruto’s ass, fighting the urge to get right the fuck back in. Naruto flailed for him, shocked and bereaved.

Leaning in, Kakashi sucked wet kisses along Naruto’s jaw, the hand on the boys throat coming up to forcibly open that whining mouth so he could lick into it. Naruto shuddered, groaning, eyes half lidded as his tongue came out to meet Kakashi’s. A strong tan hand searched back, finding Kakashi’s dripping cock and groping at it, hoping for more.

Kakashi humped forward, feeding at Naruto’s mouth, and he walked Naruto over to his coffee table. Just a low slab of wood, it looked so much better with Naruto spread out over it, flushed skin dripping with sweat and sex.

“You want more, Naruto?” Kakashi shoved him down so the blonde had to tilt his hips out and open for Kakashi, and thrust back into the blonde, eyes locked on the puffy red entrance that ate so hungrily at him. Naruto’s back undulated, his hands scrabbled at the table before locking on the edges, holding on for leverage.

“Yes, yes, more, please, sensei!” Naruto whimpered, head hanging down.

Kakashi bared his teeth at the name, that moniker that he blonde has labelled him with ever since the kid was twelve. It made him feel dirty, nasty, like a lecherous man taking advantage of a sweet innocent child. Sure, that could be arousing in the proper setting (ie. Naruto was most definitely _not_ a child any longer), but he wanted something else.

“Not sensei, no.” Kakashi lowered himself so he could fuck in slowly, long, drawing pull outs coupled with a slamming in, balls wetly smacking against soft cheeks. “The other thing, call me the other thing.” He grinned against a perfectly rounded ear, _excited_ despite himself, despite what _his_ sensei was going to do to him once he finally died.

Naruto cracked his eyes open and turned his head so Kakashi could see just a sliver of blue. A lewd smile crawled along his face, made immensely attractive when coupled with his flushed cheeks and open mouth. He looked fucked _out_.

“Sorry, daddy, I forgot.” Naruto hummed, voice a bit broken from previous deep throating exercises. “Can you fuck me full, daddy?” a flash of white canines and Naruto squeezed down on the cock he hinged on, inhaling deeply at the same time Kakashi practically sobbed.

“Kami help me.” Kakashi whispered, running a hand up to anchor onto the blonde shoulder to give him a real fucking.

The first thrust gained a surprisingly deep moan out of Naruto, who slumped onto the table and pressed his sweaty forehead into the wood. Good, Kakashi wanted the boy etched into its surface.

The second thrust made a deep, deep growl burst out of Kakashi, because Naruto jolted, whining uselessly into the wood, “Daddy, daddy, _now_ …”

And then Kakashi was moving, and growling, and saying filthy things between breaths. No, he didn’t need to breathe, he was a machine built for fucking, for fucking _Naruto_.

“Haa- Naruto, such a good boy for me. My good boy.” Naruto’s foot came off the ground and knocked around Kakashi’s ankle, an unspoken plea.

“So pretty, lying there, letting your good old man have you. Do you like being taken, my sweet boy?” Kakashi’s hair was hanging in his eyes, dripping sweat. It was getting harder to see straight, his hands were slipping in their hold on Naruto’s sweaty hips.

Naruto was nodding, sighing and crying out as if the only thing he could feel and hear was Kakashi, the only thing he knew was Kakashi’s cock and voice.

Feeling it crest up behind his eyes, powerful, terrible, and unstoppable, Kakashi leaned forward and gripped skin with teeth. He licked up the sweat dotting Naruto’s sweet skin, snarling as he pounded in like an animal, fucking towards the finish line. He had a hand on Naruto’s poor abused cock, swollen red and weeping with it.

Kakashi wrapped himself around his boy, his little boy, and flicked at the head of his cock.

“Maybe you should be my sweet girl instead.” He hissed between hot breaths, leaving a wet trail between Naruto’s ear and his slack mouth, “This little clit looks more like it should belong to a good girl.”

Naruto gasped, coming instantly, screwing up tight around Kakashi and trembling like a horse ridden into the ground. He squealed, eyes rolling back and Kakashi took a vicious, savage pleasure in fucking in harder into that tightness.

“Kakashi, Daddy, _fuck_!” Naruto cried, tears squeezing out of his beautiful eyes even as Kakashi fucked in hard and stayed there, unloading as deep as he could.

Jerking and twitching against him, Kakashi didn’t let up on his hold until he felt wrung out and the heat and wetness of Naruto’s body became too much. When he slipped out, both Naruto and he hissed in pain, but the blonde stayed senseless and pleasure-numb, smiling into the wood. Kakashi collapsed, naked as the day he was born, memorizing with a spinning sharingan the other’s slumped body. So fucking good. Kami-sama, _so fucking good_.


End file.
